bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Trivia
*This is the first time where Steve greets the viewers in a low - pitched voice. The second will be Blue's Big Holiday. *There was no We Just Got a Letter. *This was the first time since "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?" in which Daniel R. Anderson was a content consultant. *This is the first episode to have clues drawn in three different colors. the first clue was the regular black color, the second clue was drawn in red, and the third clue was drawn in green. *There is a 2-disc PC game made from Humongous Entertainment based on the episode under a similar name. **The game maintains the essence of the story, but made a lot of alterations for gameplay. *This is the only time the intro of the show was interrupted. **It started when Steve was about to ask the viewers where Blue was when Mailbox called out, Mailtime. **When the music winds down, the chorus of Mailtime song plays. *This is the fourth time "A Clue, A Clue" is heard. **The last three episodes were "Blue's Story Time", "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?", and "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!". *This is the sixth time "A Clue, A Clue" phrase is heard. **The last five episodes were "What Does Blue Want to Build?", "What Did Blue See?", "What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?", "What Was Blue's Dream About?", and "What Is Blue Trying to Do?". *In the closing credits, an instrumental version of We Sat on Down played. **Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. **This is the first time in the series where an entire page of credits were used for Special Guests: **Gregory Hines (Jack) and Carol Kane (Little Miss Muffet) were credited for Special Guest Voices **Rue McClanahan (Steve's Grandmother) was credited for Special Guest Appearance. *The last four notes played in the instrumental version of We Sat on Down sounds the same as the last four notes played at the end credits of the Cinar animated series, "The Little Lulu Show" that aired from 1995-1999. *Steve and Blue skidooed together into The Land of Great Discovery. *The kangaroo in the riddle resembled an orange version of Pink, Purple, and Green Kangaroo. *The Land of Great Discovery itself (especially its entrance), is very similar to Wonderland. *This is the only episode featuring Steve where the characters do not join in after figuring out Blue's Clues. **On top of that, this is the first episode that this has happened. *The We Sat on Down song that Steve sings in this episode (in place of We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues) will become Joe's song that he sings when he is introduced to the program in late Season Four, although it will start reusing it in Steve Goes to College (the Season 4 finale episode). *This is the last episode to use the usual Thinking Chair tones from the previous two Seasons. **The rest of this season's episodes will have newly recorded Thinking Chair tones from that point on. *This is one of the only instances where Steve has a different design on the notebook relating to what the show is about. **Other instances include the previous season special "Blue's Birthday", and the later this season's episodes "Blue's Big Pajama Party", Nature", "Blue's Big Holiday", and more in the future. *This episode is the first of two episodes on the VHS of the same name along with "Blue's News". **It also appeared on "Nick Jr's Imagine That" VHS and "Blue's Biggest Stories" DVD. *The music played in this episode when the clues are on the screen and also when Steve's Grandma shows up is Things I Love to Do for the above-mentioned album. *This episode is also available as a music album (for which the clue is set different). *In the Blue's Clues theme song, Blue holds the regular notebook instead of the treasure hunt notebook. *The Notebook voice over from Mailbox's Birthday is slightly different. *This is one of the only episodes where Steve doesn't say "We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out (insert question here)" before the song "We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues". Instead, he said that Blue always knows the answers to Blue's Clues. However, he did say the original phrase after singing the song. *This episode marks as Nick Jr.'s primetime special. *This is the first episode where Steve does not get a video letter, Instead, he just gets a treasure chest with a map inside, the other was in Blue's Big Mystery, where he just gets a normal letter with a maple leaf inside. *There is no Kevin or Duarte version because the producers could not find an actress to play Kevin/Duarte's Grandmother. *A re-recorded footage of Steve's dialogue is used so that Mailbox can interrupt him that it is Mailtime. **This is one of the three episodes in Season 3 to use a re-recorded footage of Steve's dialogue instead of the one used in Season 1 & 2. The other two being Blue's Big Holiday and The Wrong Shirt. *This is the first time that Blue does not join in with the Mailtime song. *This is the first and only time Steve sings We Sat On Down, as well as the first episode to feature it. *This is the only episode where Mailtime happens at the beginning before playing Blue's Clues. Category:Season 3 Trivia Pages